


McGonagall's Lesson

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At least I tried, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of public sex, No Smut, Not Epilogue Compliant, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: When McGonagall finds Harry and Draco snogging in a corridor and Draco’s hand inside of Harry’s trousers, she needs to teach them a lesson.Or in which McGonagall forces Harry and Draco to grab hands in front of everyone at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 211





	McGonagall's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in [this](https://pin.it/6maoyiX) fanart.

Potter had Draco against the wall and was kissing him fiercely. Their tongues tangling and fighting for dominance in a rough kiss. Not even when kissing would they stop fighting.

Their bodies were pressed against each other, rubbing their growing erections against the other. One of Potter’s legs was between his, and one of his legs was between Potter’s. 

Usually, Draco wouldn't allow this. To be so… _exposed_ like this. No students came by this corridor, but it didn’t mean they were not susceptible to anyone who randomly decided to take this route.

Draco ignored any rational thought about stopping when Potter bit his lip, slowly pulling it. He grabbed Draco’s hips and pressed them harder against his own - if that was possible. Draco could feel Potter’s now full erection pressed against his while rocking their hips together. 

Draco released his grip on Potter’s hips and moved his hands towards the button of Potter’s trousers and then unzipped it, putting his hand inside of Potter’s crotch. He grabbed Potter’s erection, trapped in his underwear, and began to stroke it. “Fuck,” Potter groaned under his breath.

The brunette was unbuttoning Draco’s trousers when a voice came in.

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!” They both froze in their place and Draco was about to stick his hand out of Potter’s trousers when the same voice shouted again, “Separatum!”

Potter slid nicely through the floor until his back hit the wall opposite to the one they were in.

Draco’s cheeks were burning in vivid red and so were Potter’s.

Both boys buttoned their trousers quickly while they heard steps approaching them.

McGonagall stopped between them. If she could, she would be drawing flames out of her body.

“This is unacceptable! Two students snogging each other, about to… have intimate relations in the middle of a corridor!” She fumed and then took a deep breath. “Follow me.” 

She didn’t have to repeat her order twice since both boys were following her without even looking at each other, too embarrassed to do so. “If you two are not ashamed of being found in intimate actions, I really doubt you would be ashamed of…” Before continuing her sentence she summoned two chairs. They were near the entrance of the Great Hall, the main white stairs being a little further. “Take a seat.”

For the first time in eternal minutes, the two boys exchanged looks but decided it was better to comply. They covered their bulges with their robes. 

She cast a non-verbal spell and suddenly Draco’s hand flew to grab Potter’s. He tried to split apart from the grip but found himself being unsuccessful.

“You will certainly not be ashamed of the whole school looking at you grabbing hands.”

“Professor-” began to say Potter.

“You will stay here until dinner,” she said fiercely, ignoring him and casting another non-verbal spell, Draco felt he couldn’t stand up from the chair anymore, and then she left.

Draco tried to pull his hand or stand up from the chair being unsuccessful again.

“Pull your hand and I’ll pull mine,” Potter said. They both tried doing so, but their hands were still locked together.

“I’ll try the counter course for Locomotor Mortis,” Draco said, getting his wand out of his pocket with his free hand. He waved his wand on top of their hands casting the spell, but nothing happened. He saved his wand again and let out a whimper, complaining, “We’re condemned to die of embarrassment!” He covered his face with the inner part of the elbow of his free arm.

“Don’t be so dramatic. Let’s try to move the chairs,” Potter suggested. They tried to drag the chairs, but they didn’t move.

“Oh, just Avada Kedavra me!”

“You’re so dramatic!”

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t want the whole Hogwarts to see me grabbing hands with Harry Potter!” Draco complained, giving Potter a fierce look.

“Oh! Now you are embarrassed of me! You weren’t embarrassed when you had my dick deep in your throat!”

“We were under your stupid cloak! Why didn’t you bring it today, you idiot?!”

“As if you didn’t like to be seen! ‘What if someone comes’ I asked you and what did you reply, Draco? ‘Let them see’!

“Oh, Merlin! What is this?” A girly voice came from their backs interrupting their fight. “I knew it! I told you, Blaise, didn’t I?!”

“Pansy? Is that you?! How much of that did you listen to?” Draco asked, alarmed.

“Enough to be disgusted by both of you,” Blaise’s rough voice came in. They both walked in front of them, Pansy was caring a sarcastic smirk on her face just like Blaise.

“Parkinson, can you go to the common room and bring my Invisibility Cloak? Please,” Potter asked, but what a fool he was if he thought the excuse of friends Draco had were going to bring them the cloak.

“Nah, I don’t we will, people should look at this,” Blaise said sarcastically. Potter returned him a killer look. “Anyway, how did you get into _this_?”

“None of your business Blaise,” Draco replied sourly.

“Oh look! People are coming down now,” Pansy pointed at their backs, making both of them turn. A group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were walking down the stairs.

“Oh lord,” Draco murmured. He turned to look back to the front and covered his head with the hood of his robes and buried his face in his arm. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Potter doing the same with his hand but without pulling the cloak on his head. Idiot.

As the steps got closer, they heard murmurs everywhere around them. Draco placed his robes covering his crotch, which hadn’t got smaller and was just making his life more difficult, making him wish he was a girl, or gone.

Between the murmurs, he could make out a couple of ‘Who’s the other boy’, ‘Is that Harry Potter?’ and ‘Why are they there?’

“Oh, Ravenclaws are coming down now,” Draco heard Pansy say enthusiastically.

He wanted to Disapparate right there but the stupid spells at Hogwarts didn’t allow him to do so, he was dying of embarrassment and sooner or later tears were going to start flooding his eyes. He has never been more embarrassed in his life.

It was not exactly for grabbing Harry’s hand, but if their ‘relationship’ was ever supposed to come out publicly, this was definitely _not_ the way.

“What’s happened?” Draco was _sure_ who that voice belonged to, and he was sure Potter was not going to like it.

“Oh look Potter, your friends are coming now,” Pansy whispered.

“Shut up Pansy,” Draco murmured loudly enough for her to listen.

“Harry?” Granger's voice came.

“Fuck,” he listened to Potter complaining under his breath.

“Mate, what is this? Why are you- who is…”

“Please, don’t, Ron. Just- don’t,” Potter said sticking his head out of his hand.

Suddenly, Draco felt a hand grabbing his hood, and when he tried to grab it, it was too late.

He felt his face _burning_. The murmurs around them grew louder and Draco could identify a couple of ‘Draco Malfoy!’, ‘I knew it, I always suspected it’ and, ‘Why is Potter grabbing a Death Eaters hand?’ and he heard a couple of camera clicks and saw some flashes.

“Why was I not invited to this party?!” Oh no. No, no, no, no. The last thing they needed. Peeves. He floated around until he was in front of them. “Oh but if it’s no other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! I was wondering when you were going to make this public! I was tired of seeing you two snog in every corridor!” he _shouted_.

The murmurs grew even louder, accompanied by a couple of laughs.

“Harry!” Granger shouted.

“Is this true mate?” Weasley asked, shocked.

Potter just turned to look at him with another killer look.

Draco could feel the tears filling his eyes. He sank his head again in his arm.

“I’m sorry, Dray,” he heard Potter whispering at his side. “Hermione, please, be kind and bring my cloak.”

“What’s the point now, everyone already saw you two,” Granger said, sounding pissed.

“After you get out of this you need to give us an explanation,” Ron said, not sounding shocked anymore.

“What is not clear Weasley?” Blaise’s voice came. “Isn’t it obvious? Potter and Draco have apparently been dating secretly. What we _do_ need to know is how you got into this.”

“Oh, I know! I saw the full thing!”

“Spit it out Peeves,” Pansy said.

“If you say a word Peeves, I swear-”

Peeves didn’t say anything and just left. A couple of minutes later of listening to murmurs and feeling people pointing at them Peeves returned.

Draco saw some pink things falling down to the floor and he turned to look up. Peeves was releasing little pink and red heart-shaped confetti that vanished when they hit the floor all around them, and at their back, they felt something being put on their shoulders.

They looked at their chest to find some flowers around them with a sign that said ‘ _Just Married_ ’.

“I was saving them for Valentine’s Day, but this is better, do you like it?!” Peeves asked all the students and a ‘Yes!’ echoed through the hall.

“Please, just kill me,” Draco murmured.

He put the hood again over his head and raised his legs and hugged them with his free hand, burying his head between his knees, his previous erection was now fully gone and he knew Potter’s was too.

Potter also buried his head in his free arm.

After what felt like hours, the murmurs started to decrease and people started to leave, seeing what they wanted to see already.

Soon, the hall began to empty leaving only a couple of students walking by and their friends and Peeves with them.

Potter took his head out of his arm and murmured, “Please leave,” to his friends. Pansy and Blaise apparently understood also and left them, walking towards the Great Hall.

It was almost diner time, soon they were going to be free and Draco would be able to throw himself from the Astronomy Tower.

“Dray,” he listened to Potter murmuring and pulling his hand. “We are alone now.”

“So? Want me to climb on your lap and start snogging each other now, or what?” Draco asked, pissed.

“Why are you mad at me? It was not my fault. Do I need to remind you who was about to take my prick out in the middle of a hall?”

“Oh, so is my fault now, is it?” 

“I never said that,” Potter said more calmly. “Look, people are already suspecting, so we can just deny everything - something no one is going to believe - or we can actually come out publicly, what’s wrong with that?” He was talking slowly, low and calmly, not having to speak loud due to the empty hall, making Draco feel calmer for some reason.

“Come out as what, Potter?” Draco said, sticking his head out of his knees now and looking at him. He took the flower chain out of their shoulders and threw it to the floor. “We are nothing. We’re not dating.” It was true, they were just snog partners, none of them had… asked the ‘question’.

“Well then, be my boyfriend.” 

If Draco had a drink, he would have definitely spit it out.

“Merlin, Potter!” Draco hissed. “You can’t just say things like that out of nowhere.”

Potter turned to look at him, and he felt the grip in his hand tightening. “It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me. And it’s true anyway, isn’t it? You like me, I like you, we’ve fucked each other multiple times. We’ve been playing around like that for a couple of months now and I really like you Draco. Do you like me back?”

Draco bit his lip, not because he was indecisive of the answer, he knew to perfection the answer, but he felt like a 14-year-old who was about to have his first kiss.

“Yes, I do. I like you too, Harry.”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” The heat that had long abandoned his cheeks came back again. He bit his lower lip again and nodded shyly.

With his free arm, Harry placed his hand on his cheek and they both got close to each other, closing the space between them.

They joined their lips in a sweet and tender kiss, nothing compared to the rough one they shared a couple of hours ago. Draco could feel his heart pumping faster in his chest and for the first time in his life, he felt the so-called ‘butterflies’ fluttering around in his stomach.

“You two don’t seem to learn,” McGonagall's voice came out of nowhere, making them split apart immediately.

“Sorry,” both of them whispered.

“Just leave, I really hope you understood.” Their hands suddenly felt slick due to the sweat between them and even though they were able to free themselves from the grip, Harry didn’t let his hand go.

“Yes, professor,” he whispered and stood up from his seat at the same time as Draco.

She continued walking, shaking her head and they walked to the closed doors of the Great Hall.

“Ready?” Harry said, placing a hand on the door without pushing it, his other hand grabbing Draco’s.

Draco nodded bravely.

Thus, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy openly confirmed their relationship to all the students and teachers at Hogwarts in their last year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Talking Plants? Probably the worst homework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762587), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420), [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781), [Draco is Hiding Something (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095)


End file.
